This disclosure generally relates to formation of wear surfaces supporting sliding or rotational movement. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method of producing a hardface wear surface including desired material properties.
A wear resistant coating is applied to protect sliding components and extend operational life. Wear resistant coatings may utilize a hardfacing alloy that is applied to contact surfaces of a sliding or rotating component. Application of a hardface alloy is conventionally performed utilizing puddle-weld or arc-spray methods. The puddle-weld method is performed manually and cannot provide consistently repeatable results. The arc-spray method is not efficient for more complex recessed part geometries.